


Spalla a spalla

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur e Jack bevono insieme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spalla a spalla

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #3. Sprazzi di euforia di 500themes_ita e Australia di phoenix_bellamy

10 luglio 1917

Parigi

 

Come abbia fatto Arthur a trovare un pub dall’aspetto così inglese all’interno di Parigi, Jack può solo supporlo. Lo immagina mentre cammina leggermente piegato su se stesso - lui, che anche di fronte ad un gigante manterrebbe la schiena dritta, in quel modo che mette sempre bene in chiaro che lui è un Impero - cercando di non farsi notare da nessuno, imbarazzato all’idea di essere visto esplorando le strade parigine. Sarebbe così tanto da lui che Jack non riesce a trattenere una risata, con la gentile collaborazione dell’alcool. Non è ubriaco, ma di certo non è nemmeno completamente lucido.

Gli altri soldati del locale non prestano attenzione a lui, molto più interessati ad annegare i ricordi della trincea e l’euforia della recente vittoria prima della prossima battaglia. Arthur, seduto di fronte a lui, si incupisce. Le sue sopracciglia si abbassano, coprendo i suoi occhi già un po’ lucidi con un’ombra scura. Il suo sguardo però manca di quell’imperiosità che spaventa anche i più coraggiosi, per cui Jack non ha timore di averlo offeso.

“Che c’è da ridere?” gli chiede.

Anche se ora non si è offeso, il suo temperamento è sempre stato caldo, per cui Jack decide saggiamente di cambiare argomento. Almeno non gli avrà detto una bugia. “Come mai questa decisione così improvvisa di portarmi a bere?” chiede.

È stata davvero una sorpresa, quella che gli ha fatto Arthur. Jack conosce benissimo le abitudini di suo padre - perché per lui Arthur è davvero un padre. Poco socievole, sempre a disagio quando non era nei panni della Nazione ma dell’umano, non molto dotato con i bambini, ma pur sempre suo padre - dopo una battaglia: dopo un aggiornamento della situazione con i suoi capi, si ritira nella sua stanza d’albergo, per poi tornare il giorno dopo in trincea dai suoi uomini. Non si prende nessuna vacanza, perché nessuno dei suoi uomini può prendersi una mancanza. La sua presenza a Parigi a tre giorni dopo la vittoria della battaglia di Messines è un mistero. Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, se Jack non si è aspettato l’invito per una serata al pub. Anche Kaelin è stata invitata, ma Jack non se l’è proprio sentita di svegliarla.

“Serve una ragione?” chiede Arthur incrociando le mani all’altezza del busto.

“No, direi di no” risponde Jack sorridendo.

Per un po’ sorseggiano dai loro boccali, in silenzio, lasciando che l’alcool gli faccia dimenticare le perdite dei giorni precedenti e i dolori continui lungo il corpo. È Arthur il primo a parlare.

“È stata una grande battaglia, quella che abbiamo vinto. Voglio poter brindare con mio figlio prima che sia troppo tardi” dice, quasi sussurrando, ed è un miracolo che Jack riesca a sentirlo oltre le voci degli altri soldati. La mano guantata di Arthur trema leggermente, e con essa anche il boccale. È un movimento impercettibile, ma Jack ha avuto molto tempo per imparare a conoscere l’altro. Sa cosa guardare, e sa cosa significa.

Come tutti, Arthur è terribilmente stanco di questa guerra, che ormai, con l’intervento di Alfred, ha raggiunto l’intero globo. Il fatto che sia un Impero, e il più vicino al continente europeo, ha aggiunto ancora più peso alle sue spalle. La sua schiena è dritta, ma Jack legge nella contrazione della mascella, nella piega delle spalle, uno sforzo continuo per mantenere le apparenze.

Anche Jack è stanco. Ha subito innumerevoli perdite e spesso il suo ottimismo non basta a risollevargli il morale. Kaelin è di grande aiuto in queste situazioni, Arthur fa quello che può. Ormai, anche se uno è un Impero e l’altro un Dominio, sono eguali. Arthur è suo padre e come un padre si impegna ad aiutarlo quando è in difficoltà, e Jack lo sostiene con le sue truppe e la sua presenza.

Arthur improvvisamente lo guarda negli occhi con una serietà ed onestà che impediscono a Jack di parlare e dice “Sono fiero di te”

È vero, Jack lo legge nei suoi occhi. Sorride euforico: ha appena ricevuto un complimento enorme. Arthur scosta lo sguardo da lui, ma sembra orgoglioso di se stesso per averlo detto e felice, per la prima volta in questa maledettissima guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: la battaglia a cui mi riferisco è la battaglia di Messines.  
> Kaelin è il nome di Nuova Zelanda.


End file.
